1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for powering a USB key and particularly to an arrangement for powering a USB key that substantially avoid the use of a battery to power the USB key.
2. Description of Background
Presently, USB keys have powered displays. The power is derived from a battery. This arrangement makes the key large. In addition, the battery is generally non-chargeable and must be periodically replaced. Generally, battery life is not more than twelve hours of continuous usage.